Sauron (Injustice: Evil Among Us)
|} "In time, death will come to all. And in the incoming onslaught, I shall become the rightful ruler of '''Middle-Earth'.'' Biography ''Injustice: Evil Among Us One of the most powerful evil beings on Middle-Earth, '''Sauron' is the chief lieutenant of the first Dark Lord, Morgoth. Formerly a Maiar named Mairon, meaning "the admirable", he soon fell into Morgoth's influence, descending his position from a good and uncorrupt godly being into a dark being of chaos. In his dark state, Sauron terrorized Middle-Earth for years alongside the rising power of his dark forces, until he's defeated in the Second Age. Reduced into nothing but a weak, malevolent spirit, Sauron suddenly found himself in an entirely new universe in his physical form where other villainous forces dwell the realm. Sauron sees this as a chance to rise to power, and once again triumph over the dark souls that roam these lands as their Dark Lord. Events of Injustice: Evil Among Us TBA ''Injustice: Evil Among Us'' Sauron is one of the first characters to be revealed in the game. The Dark Lord makes his first appearance in the game's announce trailer alongside other villains that are playable in the demo. In the trailer, Sauron faces his well-known counterpart from Star Wars, Darth Vader. In the game, Sauron is one of the villains already unlocked from the start, ready to be used to crush other villains. Sauron is classified as a Power User. A strong and versatile powerhouse, Sauron is capable of being used at both long range and close range. At long range, his One Ring moves can surprise enemies that let their guard down. His base special moves also have some good choices for a zoning style of fighting, such as setting up traps while raining down hell from a distance. In close range, Sauron utilizes his massive strength and high-damaging attacks that can overwhelm the enemy. Sauron is versatile, but he has several disadvantages. Among all the characters in the game, Sauron is the only one incapable of naturally dashing due to his size (compensates this with Black Dash) and his movement speed is slow. Unless the Black Dash is utilized, Sauron will have a hard time closing on the enemy. But nevertheless, he has a way of immobilizing the enemy when closing in. Character Trait *'One Ring to Rule Them All': When the trait is activated, Sauron briefly turns invisible and will be able to access moves related to his One Ring. Every time the One Ring is used, the enemy will have his/her/its will controlled, inflicting disadvantageous effects on them. Such effects include one of the following debuffs: inability to perform Super Moves and Critical Strikes, control reversal, slowed movement speed, drained meter from the power bar, and reduced damage effectivity. Although attacks from the One Ring are long-ranged, they are still able to be blocked. Special Moves Base *'Wave of Darkness': Sauron slams his mace to the ground, sending a shockwave to his enemy with dark energies emanating from the wave. Meter burn costs one bar, and makes the wave stronger. *'Black Dash': Sauron does a charging shoulder bash that brings him closer to the enemy. Meter burn version extends the range of the dash and hits the enemy thrice. *'Pillar of Torment': Sauron summons a flame pillar beneath the enemy's feet, launching him/her to the air to expose them for extra combos. Meter burn costs two bars and increases the size of the pillar to decrease the chance of evasion and briefly burns the enemy. *'Dark Intervention': Sauron engulfs his hand in dark magic and aims it at his enemy, briefly stunning them. In the brief period of stun, Sauron is capable of either pulling him/her towards him to open up more combos or push them away. Meter burn costs two bars, replacing the second option with Sauron slamming the enemy up and down for four times. *'Violent Impact': Sauron winds-up his mace to deliver a smashing swipe to the enemy, knocking them a great distance away. Meter burn costs one bar and reduces the wind-up time, as well as adding a wall-bounce effect. *'Fire of Orthanc': Sauron fires a straight, fast-moving flame projectile to his enemy, exploding in contact. Sauron can also fire it 45 degrees to the air or perform a crouching version of it. When meter burned for one bar, the projectile and explosion's size increase, adding a knockdown effect. *'Necromantic Power': Sauron summons several skeletal hands from the ground beneath the enemy's feet, immobilizing them. When Dark Intervention is used after immobilizing the enemy, Sauron will be able to both slam the enemy down and pulling him/her to him, albeit only doing the slam twice and the pull having a considerably low-medium range. Doesn't have a meter burn version. *'Hellish Bludgeon': Sauron leaps at his enemy and slams down his mace, doing an area-of-effect attack. Meter burn costs two bars, and makes Sauron leap faster and higher. It also adds another action after Sauron hits the enemy with the mace. After successfully smashing the enemy, Sauron will pick him/her up and throw them a great distance away and height up, opening him/her for a projectile attack. *'Trap of Void': Sauron makes a trap as a hazard for the enemy, launching them up with a pillar of black magic to make them vulnerable to Sauron's next attacks. Meter burn costs two bars and allows Sauron to set up three more traps. These enhanced traps instead deliver a burst of dark energy when trapped, damaging the target while sending them flying to Sauron. The One Ring *'Show of Power': Sauron does a "slapping" gesture with his hand that has the One Ring, sending a green-coloured telekinetic energy to the enemy, knocking them down. Can't be meter burned. *'Enemy Within': Sauron gestures his ring hand to his enemy, telekinetically making them hit themselves. After doing so, the enemy gets knocked back and Sauron is left briefy vulnerable. Meter burn costs one bar and allows Sauron to instantly get right back up and unleash more projectiles. This move acts like a limited, long-range grab. *'The Abhorred': With his ring, Sauron corrupts the opponent's mind, briefly maddening him/her, stunning him/her in the process. This move also drains 5% of the power bar, although the effect is not part of his trait. When meter burned, the stun duration is increased. Throw *Sauron chokes his enemy, then cracks his/her neck. After that, Sauron slams him/her down and smashes the target with his mace. Character Select Screen *After the fighters are ready, Sauron will strike his enemy with his mace. Combo Breaker *Sauron uses his superhuman strength to interrupt the enemy's combo and knock them away. When doing a breaker, Sauron does a side swing with his hand, swatting the enemy back. Clash *Sauron uses his mace to hold back his enemy. If Sauron succeeds in the Clash, he pushes the enemy back and delivers a devastating strike from his mace to the enemy's chin that sends him/her flying high. Critical Strike *'Gorthaur the Cruel': Telekinetically picking the enemy up, Sauron pulls him/her up to him and kicks him/her before he/she can reach Sauron, knocking them back. Disconnecting the telekinesis, Sauron quickly rushes to the flying enemy and grabs the leg. Slamming them back and forth, twice, Sauron then throws the target up low/not too high before sending them flying with his mace, smashing him/her sideways. Meter burn adds more damage. Super Move *'The Lord of the Rings': When beginning the move, Sauron dashes forward to the enemy and delivers a stunning strike to the enemy's forehead. When it connects, Sauron immediately brings his mace back down to the enemy, bringing him/her down to a crater created due to the sheer amount of force generated. Sauron then proceeds to pick him/her up and throws the enemy to his back, where a Ringwraith emerges out of nowhere and stabs the enemy with its morgul blade. Weakened and on their knees, Sauron approaches the enemy and gets his ring-hand on their head, attacking the enemy's mind. Transpoted to Dol Guldur mentally, in the enemy's vision, Sauron is seen in his Eye of Sauron form, approaching the (immobilized) enemy and harming them with the intense heat. When the Eye is near the enemy, it blasts out an immensely large flame beam at them. After that, the enemy snaps back to real life to find himself/herself in a standing position, with Sauron in front of him/her, ready to execute the still-immobilized enemy using a dark magic blast. The enemy panics, only to Sauron to unleash a beam of dark energy to him/her, knocking the enemy a great distance away and ending the move. Introduction *When the enemy speaks first, Sauron enters the fray first through a portal that has the form of the Eye of Sauron, getting out of the portal to face the enemy. After the enemy speaks the first line, Sauron then responds with his "eyes" burning and mace slowly brought up to be pointed at the enemy, before the enemy finishes the dialogue. *When Sauron speaks first, he enters the battlefield by simply walking with his mace on his shoulders, reciting his line. After the enemy responds, Sauron finishes the dialogue by dropping his mace down with one hand while his ring-hand glows with dark energy, knuckles pointed at the enemy. Outro *Sauron's body begins to be loaded with dark magics, with fiery auras surrounding him. Sauron looks at his hands and body, dropping the mace in process. After looking for a while, he briefly stops and extends both of his hands/arms out, with the Eye of Sauron "exploding" out of the aura, manifesting behind him as the victor feels the power flowing through his veins. Ending Sauron "For many years, I have been a Dark Lord without anyone to rival my might. However, in this new dimension, I have found opponents and even other self-appointed 'Dark Lords' with power challenging even those of mine. They... are nothing but worthless creatures waiting to be destroyed. But the real enemy is something that is beyond me. This 'Chaos' is said to be the embodiment of all that is evil. But even my dark power overwhelms this false god. With his defeat, I stole his powers... and I have never experienced such dark force flowing through my body and spirit. I knew that with this immense power... Middle-Earth would soon be mine again. But no, I will not become a shadow of my master anymore... and I will never be defeated by a mere alliance between two horrendous races! I shall travel back in time... in the time when Arda was still young. '''Nothing' will be able to match my powers! NOTHING! Even the great Eru Iluvatar can't stand against me! And finally... with all of Ea under my command, nothing shall interfere with my plans for Middle-Earth..."'' Morgoth "This place... this world. I couldn't believe how dark the energies that flow here and the sheer corruption of its inhabitants. I do not know of how I could end up here from the Void, but I am proud. I am proud, that I finally know that EVIL has finally reigned in this universe. But no... the power I gained from the so-called embodiment of evil only corrupts his home dimension. But even I, Melkor, know of this power's potential. I can alter the very fabric of reality itself! But corruption has always been my game. In time, I shall make my return to Middle-Earth, where my former lieutenant, Sauron, wages war with the rest of Arda. I only require a small portion of this new power to subtly alter the chain of events, then I shall then manipulate not just Sauron, but his entire forces into conflict with each other. Soon... order will be nothing but a myth among these creatures. And I, Morgoth, the Fallen One, shall become their one and only Lord. And when Eru himself decides to intervene... make no mistake, I am already the strongest being in all of reality! Alternate Costumes Morgoth Rarity: Ultra Rare The First Dark Lord to ever exist, Morgoth is the primal source of evil in Ea. Originally the strongest Ainur created by Eru Iluvatar, Morgoth rebelled against the Creator due to his pride and corrupted Arda. He committed many evils, and is best known to be the master of the next Dark Lord, Sauron. Although Sauron is the current Dark Lord, Morgoth still waits in the Void, with a prophecy foretelling his return to Ea... Effects *Cosmetic changes. *New set of dialogues. *Voice change*. *New character trait. **'Primordial Evil': Evil is his creation, corruption is his weapon, and might is Morgoth. As the source of all the evil in the universe, Morgoth can corrupt and manipulate the enemy, corrupting his/her combat effectivity. Once the trait is activated, energies of dark magic emanate from Morgoth's body, damaging anyone close enough to him for 5% of their health. The damage over time lasts for five seconds, but it has some after effects. Even if the enemy is relinquished of the DoT, they will suffer from slower move speed, lesser power gain from attacks, as well as lesser block effectivity. The after effects last for 6 seconds, but will be removed when the trait expires. The trait lasts for 15 seconds. *Gameplay modifications. **'Fire of Orthanc' changes into Flames of Corruption. Instead of firing a straight projectile that explodes and reaches the entire stage, Morgoth unleashes a medium-range burst of fire akin to those of a flamethrower to inflict damage over time to his enemy. When meter burned for two bars, the damage over time lasts longer and inflicts more damage. The range of the burst of fire also increases, as well as its hit count. Inflicting three hits instead of just one pre-meter burned. Like Fire of Orthanc, the Flames of Corruption move has an anti-air version. **'Trap of Void' now is based on the enemy's position and has different effects. When the enemy is right above the trap, it will unleash a fast moving fire pillar that burns the enemy for 2 seconds. If the enemy steps on it, the trap explodes and bounces the enemy off the ground towards Morgoth. And finally, if the trap is behind the enemy, Morgoth can optionally use the trap as an alternative to Necromantic Power, making a dark hand construct from the trap that immobilizes the enemy. This alteration comes at two prices, however. Morgoth's Trap of Void cannot be meter burned, and only two traps can be set consecutively. After the two traps are used, Morgoth must wait for 5 seconds before being able to reuse it. **Added the new move The Gatebreaker. Functioning as an anti-block move, the Gatebreaker utilizes Morgoth's mighty warhammer, the Grond to deal even more damage to an enemy while blocking. Morgoth delivers a swing from the Grond once, with an unexpected chain of mauls following it. After swinging the Grond once, Morgoth delivers more hits with his warhammer, with the last blow being a block breaker, with Morgoth delivering a downward smash that sends the enemy bouncing up. Can't be meter burned. **Due to the change of trait and the lack of ring, the One Ring moves are not available to him. And also, his Super Move changes due to the same reason. From the Lord of the Rings, the move is converted into He Who Arises in Might. Morgoth initiates his attack by unleashing a telepathic push to the target. If it hits, Morgoth will lift up the enemy and slam them down twice, with the second slam transporting the enemy through a dark portal Morgoth conjures on the ground. Transported to the Void, the enemy then gets punched five times by shadow fists Morgoth created, then gets blasted by a beam of energy by Morgoth's avatar. The enemy then ends up crashing to a metal wall that turns out to be Morgoth's hand. The hand closes, crushing the enemy and revealing a giant-sized Morgoth. Morgoth then heats up his crushing hand to harm the enemy then throws him/her to a portal back to the stage, where Morgoth is apparently "still" there and smashes the flying enemy's face. **Morgoth significantly deals more damage in all his attacks (except Critical Strike and Super Move), but moves 5% slower than Sauron. Morgoth's character model is also slightly bigger than Sauron, making him a bigger target. *New ending. (*)Morgoth is still voiced by Steve Blum, but his voice is heavily altered from his normal Sauron voice. Achievements *'The Nameless Enemy': Win 100 Multiplayer battles with Sauron. *'The Great Enemy': Win 100 Multiplayer battles with Morgoth. *'Ea's True Dark Lord': Defeat Sauron with Morgoth. *'Middle-Earth's True Dark Lord': Defeat Morgoth with Sauron. Category:Villains Category:Power Users Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Characters Voiced by Steve Blum